galaxytrialsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wish-Makers
The Wish-makers are the most common and most threatening enemy on Srita. They conquered the planet by trapping the civilizations into white crystaline prisons, and turning the world into a dull, grey landscape. They are white, and may adopt many forms, some stronger than others. They can also 'copy' the enemies ability and use it against them. Background The Wish-makers were a race created from the DNA of the Monochromes; they were intended to be a defensive system for their race. At one point the Monochromes were able to control the Wish-Makers completely, but after the Artisian Armada attacked they lost control. Apparently Wish-Makers are so called because they originally granted wishes, before the Monochrome lost control of them. Varieties of Wish-Maker * Stalker: The first wish-maker encountered. They are small and crawl towards their enemy. They are the weakest so far, and the most generic. HP:10 EXP:3 PEDA:10 * Wretcher: A type of crawler, they are differentiated by a pattern of black stripes on their body. When attacked, the strips start to glow red, followed by an explosion. They are weak, but their suicide attack is deadly. HP:10 EXP:3 PEDA:10 * Wigglers: A type of crawler, they are differentiated by a pattern of gold stripes on their body. They attack using electricity that has a chance of paralysing their opponent. * Snatcher: Blobs made of an elastic material, they can stretch and expand, so they can easily hide and attack from the back row. They are stronger than the stalkers. HP:20 EXP:10 PEDA:20 * Kid: Bipedal wish-makers that hides in the shadows, and mimic the abilities of their enemies. They can transform into a near identical clone of the enemy, and use their own attacks against them. HP:20 EXP:30 PEDA:60 *'UnderDog: '''A Small dog like wishmaker, they buff others when killed, they also protected the beastmaster whiteshirt from damage but it is unknown if this is the case with other types of enemy as well. HP:5 EXP:5 PEDA:5 White Shirts These sentient Wishmakers are the basic infantry of the Wishmaker army and all seem to have the same HP, EXP and PEDA. * '''Striker:' These are the first sentient Wish-Makers. Unlike other wish-makers they wield weapons, large swords to be precise. Their face appears to be all cracked and black. They sport what appears to be a wish-maker logo on their shirt. HP:30 EXP:40 PEDA:40 *'Tower:' These are very similar to Strikers. However they wield huge shields instead of swords. HP:30 EXP:40 PEDA:40 *'BeastMaster: '''These White Shirts go around with a pack (12) of UnderDogs, the UnderDogs protect them from damage. One managed to kill Axel after all of it's UnderDogs were killed. ''HP:30 EXP:40 PEDA:40 *''Blammer: ''So far''' Summoned by the mage, these whiteshirts explode when they take any damage, making HP unapplicable, similar to the wretcher but the Blammers are much more powerful, managing to destroy the mage that summoned it. They are apparently made out of the element Explodium.'' ''''HP:N/A but presumably 30 EXP:40 PEDA:40'' *'Mage': A mage type WhiteShirt. It is unknown what abilities these possess, since the only one encountered summoned a blammer which promptly exploded and destroyed it. HP:30 EXP:40 PEDA:40 *'Rider: '''A WhiteShirt able to ride Monsters as well as other Wish-Makers, so far only known to ride one creature, the Bunker Beetle. HP:30 EXP:40 PEDA:40 (Assumed) Bosses These are the higher ups of the Wish-Makers. The mightier and stronger, the commanders and leaders. *'Forest Mimic:' Huge wish-makers which adopt the form of trees and bushes, he has a string in his head which is attached to the body of a dead Stalker, which they use as bait to attract heroes towards their jaws. ''HP:70 EXP:45 PEDA:200 *'RiotWish: '''resembles a kid which seems to have copied Riot, however it was much stronger and used something called the mark of the behemoth when badly injured, It appeared in the reclaimed section of the forest. HP:110 EXP:100 PEDA:0 Spark Bosses Spark Bosses are a special breed of boss. They dont jump you and try to kill you on the spot, but will be kind, and wish for a good group of heroes to battle it in a fair duel. It wont kill anyone, but is exceedingly tough, and is always guarding something of very high value. *'Dragonet Knight: A "Spark Boss" Type, It appeared from the damaged brown star shard. It's capabilities are unknow at this time. '''Important Note: The HP, EXP and PEDA values in this article are estimates and may not be exactly as depicted here. Monsters